a midsummers nights dream
by paramorefan1827
Summary: Don't let the title fool you.It's not a dream.What happened during that month in order of the pheonix between ron and hermione before harry had came to grimmauld place.Ron/hermione fic.Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Ron sat on his bed in number twelve Grimmauld place, lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about Hermione and how if he didn't tell her how he felt soon he would probably never do it. Harry would be arriving in a couple days and when he told Hermione he wanted to be able to be alone with her for a couple of days. First he had to tell her and see how _she___felt about___him_. He was sure that he wouldn't be able to tell her with Harry there. When Harry was there he wouldn't be able to get a minute alone with her. He finally decided that he was going to tell her today, but he would wait until later. As he sat there his thoughts drifted back to the first couple weeks that Hermione was there…

_**Flashback **_

Ron was anxiously pacing the room. Mrs. Weasley had told him that Hermione was going to be arriving at three thirty. It was three twenty five. Ron kept glancing at the clock, but every time he looked it seemed as if the time wasn't changing. All of the sudden the door bell rang. Loud screams from Mrs. Black's portrait filled the room. Mr. Weasley and Sirius quickly went to close the curtains over the portrait again as Mrs. Weasley ran to answer the door.

"Hermione, dear! It's so good to see you." She said. At the mention of Hermione's name, Ron bolted out of the living room and into the hallway.

"Hermione!"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. As soon as she saw him she ran and threw her arms around him. After about a minute they realized what they were doing and pulled apart.

"Uh… It's, um, good to see you." He said gruffly as the tips of his ears turned bright red.

"You too." She whispered as a flush of scarlet crept up her neck.

"Well, now that Ron knows that you're here, I'll show you to your room. You'll be sharing with Ginny on the third floor. I hope that's okay? I know it's a lot of stairs, but after a while you get used to it." Mrs. Weasley said as she led Hermione upstairs. Ron thought about following them, but decided against it. He watched Hermione and Mrs. Weasley disappear up the stairs before going to sit down. As he waited he thought about how Hermione had hugged _him_. He wondered why she had done it. Usually she'd hug Harry and then she'd shake his hand. He let his mind imagine all of the possible things that the hug could have meant.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Ron has been waiting so eagerly for your arrival. I suspect it's because he wants someone to talk to. I know he'd rather talk to you or Harry instead of his brothers. Of course, Harry will be arriving at the end of the month. Oh, now you'll have to be quiet now dear." Mrs. Weasley said as they approached a wall of what looked to be sleeping house elves. Hermione looked at them with disgust as she realized that they were elf heads. She wondered how someone could do such a thing. How someone could be so cruel. She felt the need to say something, but stopped herself, knowing that it wouldn't do anything seeing as _these_ house elves were already dead.

"Why exactly do we have to quiet when we're walking in the hall if the elves are already dead?" Hermione asked when they were far enough away from the heads.

"The last thing you want to do is wake any of them up. Once they're awake they won't go back to sleep for a while and when they're awake all they do is ramble on about… Well, you don't want to _know_ what they say. Oh and here we are. This is the room that you will be sharing with Ginny. Your belongings are already in there. And, now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go start supper." Mrs. Weasley said as she descended the stairs.

Hermione opened the door expecting to see Ginny. When she didn't see anyone she sat on the bed with her trunk next to it and put her head in her hands. She thought about how she was going to have to survive a whole month alone with Ron. Before she'd gotten there she'd thought that it would be a good thing, but now that she was actually there she was nervous. Then she thought about the fact that Ron had hugged her back. She suddenly had the courage to go downstairs and face Ron. She quickly got up and walked downstairs, eager to finally be able to talk to him face-to-face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron stood up quickly when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He was nervous about talking to Hermione again. Sure, they'd been writing to each other over the summer, but it was just different talking to her face to face. It was even more different considering the fact that Harry wasn't with them. As Hermione emerged from behind the door he let out a sigh of relief. He didn't know why he was relieved. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He figured it was just him being happy that he didn't have to anticipate with anxiousness anymore.

"Are you sighing because I came back downstairs?" She asked obviously misinterpreting his sigh.

"What?! No, of course not. I'm so happy that you're here. You have no idea." He blurted out without thinking. He felt his face get hotter as he looked down at his shoes.

"So, how's your summer been so far?" Hermione asked causing Ron to look up from his shoes.

"Quite dull actually. Being cooped up in here all the time. Mum refuses to let me go outside. Of course I've been writing to you and Harry, but that barely takes up any time. I couldn't wait until you got here so that I'd have someone to hang out with."

"Yeah, I couldn't wait either. I mean I love my parents, but I miss you guys during the summer. There's no one to talk to around my house. I seriously think that I'm the only witch or wizard for miles." She said with a laugh. "So, yeah my summer's been pretty dull too."

"WHY MUST YOU USE YOU WANDS FOR EVERYTHING?!" Mrs. Weasley's voice yelled from a nearby room.

"Who is she yelling at?" Hermione asked confusedly.

"Fred and George. Now that they're of age they use their wands for everything. Nearly gave mum a heart attack the other day when they apparated right next to her. She can't stand it." Ron said laughing at the memory of the other day.

"Well, they shouldn't use magic for everything just because they _can_." Hermione said in a motherly tone.

"Oh, come off it, Hermione. You can't honestly tell me that once you're of age you won't be using your magic."

"I _would_, but I wouldn't use it to do stupid little things. I'd use it to clean or something else that's useful."

"They _are_ doing something useful."

"What are they doing that's useful?"

"They're saving time by not walking down three flights of stairs."

"That's _hardly_ useful."

"What are you talking about? It's totally useful. And that's not _all_ they're using their magic for."

"What else could they be doing that's useful?" Hermione asked skeptically. Ron took her hand and started pulling her towards the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you what they're doing." He said and started going upstairs. Once they got upstairs he led her past at least five doors before stopping in front of a door that was changing colors.

"Why is the door turning blue?" Hermione asked as she watched the door turn from green to blue.

"It's a color changing jinx. Fred and George put it on the door because they could never remember which room was theirs without popping in every other room first. Almost walked in on Ginny when she was in the loo once. She was in right fit state after that. Put a bat-bogey hex on them. It was actually quite funny." Ron explained.

"Hasn't you mum said anything about it? I can't see her as the kind of person that would approve of this."

"I don't even think she's seen it yet. She usually doesn't come up here. She's afraid of what'll happen if she does."

"Why would she be afraid?"

"Fred and George are the only ones on this floor, so nobody knows what they're doing. The only ones who know what they're doing are me and Ginny. Mum always sends us up with them to do the cleaning up here so that she doesn't have to. Anyway, come on." He said and opened the door.

The floor was decorated with boxes and used potion ingredients. There were several quidditch posters on the walls of players zooming around on their brooms. Out of all things on the walls, the thing that caught Hermione's attention was a big blue sign that read 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. She didn't fully understand what the sign was talking about, but forgot about it quickly as she continued to observe the rest of the room. She was surprised when she saw that there were two beds on either side of the room. It didn't look as though there was enough room for one bed, let alone two.

"Ah, Hermione! We thought we heard your voice." A voice said. She recognized it as on of the twins', but it took her a couple seconds to find where the voice had come from as she scanned the room. Finally her eyes rested upon two tall boys with bright red hair sitting on the floor. There was a cauldron between them that seemed to be boiling over an invisible flame and a book sat open next to them along with some ingredients. Hermione was most surprised see that they were using a book.

"What are you two brewing?" She asked suspiciously.

"That is a very excellent question. Fred, why don't you tell her what we're _brewing_." George said excitedly as if he were showing off one of his most prized possessions.

"Well, if you must know, Hermione. _These_," He said holding up a small half filled box. "Are what we like to call, Fainting Fancies."

"What _are_ they?"

"They're delicious little treats that will make you faint. Always helpful if you want to get out of class. Of course there is the minor part of waking back up." He said with a contemplative look.

"And what do you plan on doing with these?"

"Well, once we get the waking up part fixed, then we're going to sell them to our fellow students at Hogwarts."

"What?! You can't sell them at Hogwarts. You don't even know if they work. What if you give them to someone and they _never_ wake up?"

"We're not so stupid that we'd sell them if they're deficient. Don't worry, Hermione. We're testing them on ourselves in turns. We've got the fainting part of it down. Now all we have to do is fix the waking up part of it. You see, you eat the white half," He said holding up a white sweet. "Then you take the purple half."

"Well, it's still not right. You shouldn't be making products to get kids out of class." She said as she folded her arms and started scanning the room again. "And what are _those_?" She asked as her eyes rested on what looked like straws with ears at the end.

"_Those_," George said picking one up form a box behind them. "Are extendable ears. Extremely useful in eavesdropping. Used 'em a couple of times trying to get information from the order. Of course mum always catches us and takes them. We have to keep making new ones and we're running out of supplies." He said fiddling with the one in his hand.

"What's the order?" Hermione asked Ron quietly.

"I'll explain later." He whispered back.

"And, _what_ do you plan on doing with them after you leave Hogwarts?" She asked as she turned her attention back to the twins.

"By the time we're out of Hogwarts we're hoping we'll have enough gallions to open a shop."

"Where are you going to get the gallions for that? Wait, where are you getting the gallions for _these_?" She said holding up an extendable ear that was on a nearby shelf.

"We have our sources."

"What sources? You don't have jobs and you're not criminals, so where are you getting it from?"

"That's confidential." They said as she scowled at them.

"Don't be mad, Hermione. Even _I _don't know." Ron said which didn't help at all, Hermione thought. Why, of all people would they tell him?

"Well all righty then. Why don't you two run along and leave the adults to their work."

"Adults!" Ron said with a snort as him and Hermione left. "They keep saying they're adults like we're so much younger than they are. It's so annoying." He said once the door was closed.

"Are they really going to sell those…those _things_ at Hogwarts?"

"Probably, but I bet they'll test them on some people first to see if they work on other people besides themselves."

"They _can't_. They could _kill _someone." She said. As they rounded the corner they almost ran into what looked like a pile of rags, but was actually a house elf. Hermione screamed at first, but then stopped when she noticed what it was. "And what's you name?" She asked in a baby-ish voice.

"Hermione, this is Kreacher. Kreacher, this is Hermione Granger." Ron introduced them with a disgusted look in his face.

"The mudblood? Oh, my dear mistress will be so displeased. Blood traitors and mudbloods besmirching the noble house of black."

"Come on." Ron said pulling Hermione away from Kreacher. "Oh, I hate that thing." He said when they were far enough away.

"He's not a _thing_, Ron. Don't be so mean."

"He called you a… well you know what he called you. How can you still be nice to him?"

"It's not his fault."

"Not his fault?! No one made him say it."

"He's just misunderstood."

"Misunderstood. _Okay_." He said with a laugh. They had reached the bottom of the stairs now and proceeded on to the living room.

"Is it later?"

"What?"

"You said you'd explain what the order was _later_."

"Oh, yeah. Well I guess it _is_ later. Okay, well the order-"

"Come on you two. Time to tuck in for a spot of supper." Mrs. Weasley said and left.

"After dinner?"

"Yeah, but we'll wait until everyone's asleep."

"Why?"

"I'll explain later." He said and started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron and Hermione walked silently to the dining room, Hermione lost in thoughts about what the order could possibly be and Ron lost in fantasies about what could happen when they were alone that night. Once they got to the dining room they were overcome by the smell of delicious food. They could smell the potatoes and meat as the smell wafted through the open door. Hermione laughed at the look on Ron's face.

All of the sudden her laughing stopped. Just behind Ron's head she could see a group of people huddled together talking in whispers. She could tell that one of them was Mr. Weasley by the little amount of red hair that was left on his balding head. She didn't however recognize the other people. One was a short girl with unusually bright pink hair. The other two she couldn't see because their faces were hidden by the shadows. Ron had followed her gaze and was now watching with just as much curiosity as she was.

"Sit down everyone. Supper is ready." Mrs. Weasley said bustling into the room. They watched as the group broke apart to reveal the faces of everyone. Hermione looked quickly from face-to-face finally being able to see who they were. She was sure that she'd never seen the girl as she sat down to the table, but she recognized the man next to her as Alistor Moody. She let out a loud gasp as she saw the third person's face. Professor Snape was glaring at her, obviously having guessed what she'd gasped about. "Oh, I do wish you'd stay for supper, Severus. You surely have enough time for a good meal." Mrs. Weasley said walking over to where Mr. Weasley and he stood. Moody had already sat down so it was just them standing there.

"Oh, _yes_ Snivellus. _Do _stay. It's make me _so_ happy." Sirius said sarcastically as he walked into the room. Snape merely pretended he hadn't heard him and kept on talking to Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry, Molly, but I can't. I have business to tend to." He said as he left the room with one more glare at Hermione.

"This is all your fault, Sirius. If you would stop bothering and teasing him with that stupid name he'd probably stay for supper at least _once_." Mrs. Weasley scolded him.

"No one wants old Snivelly to stay for supper."

"I'm with Sirius." Ron said as Mrs. Weasley glared at him.

"Well, I'm going to get him to stay for supper once and you're all going to have to deal with it. No sit down and have something to eat." Mrs. Weasley said as everyone started piling food onto their plates. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table with Mrs. Weasley to his left. Next to Mrs. Weasley was Bill who was talking animatedly to Charlie, who was sitting next to him. The twins sat with Charlie on one side and Ron on the other. Hermione had debated with herself about sitting next to Ginny instead of Ron, fearing that it would look odd. She eventually settled on sitting next to Ron with Ginny across form her. Next to Ginny was a rather ragged looking Lupin. The girl with the pink hair sat next to him with Moody on the other side of her. On the other side of Moody there was a tall black man who was also sitting across from Mrs. Weasley. At the other end of the table sat Sirius who was looking at his plat without really seeing anything. Ron had already eaten most of his plate when Hermione started to ask questions.

"Who _is_ that?" She asked pointing to the girl.

"Oh, that's Tonks. Her actual name in Nymphadora, but she prefers Tonks."

"Why's her hair pink?"

"She's a metamorpha-thingy. She always changes her appearance."

"You mean a metamorphagus?"

"Yeah, that thing. It's really cool actually. A couple nights ago she was changing her nose to look like different animals." He said as he reached for the treacle tart.

"When did you get here, Hermione?" Ginny asked finally realizing that she hadn't said anything to her yet.

"A couple hours ago. Sirius, how's Buckbeak doing?"

"He's up in my old room. That reminds me, I have to feed him."

"How've you been, Hermione?" Lupin asked. The next two hours passed with many questions. Everyone would ask Hermione the same question that she'd just been asked and eventually she stopped giving a different answer every time. When Mrs. Weasley finished bringing the dishes into the kitchen Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and the other man all got up to leave. Once everyone had said their goodbyes Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins all went upstairs. The twins went to their room, Ron to his, and Hermione and Ginny went to theirs. Ron had changed into his pajamas and was lying on his bed with his eyes closed trying his best not to fall asleep. Hermione had changed into her pajamas and was now laying on her bed waiting for Ginny to fall asleep. She didn't have to wait long.

Once Ginny had fallen asleep Hermione quietly crept over to Ron's room. She'd hoped it was the right room considering that she was guessing. She was relieved when she opened the door a bit to reveal a big blue room with Ron laying on the bed. He immediately sat up when he heard the door open, but then laid back down after realizing that it was just Hermione. She walked in and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Is it later _now_?" she asked as she walked over to his bed and sat down. "Ron, I want to-" She was cut off by Ron clamping his and over her mouth.

"Shh." He said. As she sat there she couldn't help but inhale the wonderful scent on Ron's hand. Outside the room there were muffled footsteps as someone stood outside the door. Ron waited a couple minutes before removing his hand from her mouth.

"What was all _that_ about?"

"Mum always checks to make sure we're all asleep and that everyone of us is in our own room."

"Oh. Will she know that I'm not in Ginny's room?"

"No. She never actually opens the door. She just listens. Now, the order?" he said as he sat up and leaned against the head board.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Well, it's sort of like an organization with a bunch of people who want to stop you-know-who."

"Is everyone here in the order?"

"No. Me, Fred, George, and Ginny aren't allowed in it because we're not of age. Well Fred and George are, but mum won't let them. Says it's too dangerous."

"Was that who everyone was tonight. Are they all in the order?"

"Yeah. Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley usually stay for dinner. Sometimes Dung does, but mum doesn't like him so he usually doesn't"

"Kingsley? Dung?"

"Kingsley Shakelbolt. He works for the ministry with dad and Tonks. He was the guy sitting next to dad at supper." He said and Hermione remembered the big black guy. "And Mundungus Fletcher, A.K.A. Dung, well I don't really know what _he_ does. He comes and goes, but what ever he does _must_ be useful if Dumbledore still uses him."

"Dumbledore?"

"Yeah. Dumbledore's sort of like the leader. I guess it's because everyone else doesn't know what to do."

"Wait, so Snape's in the order too?"

"Yup. I was surprised when I saw him the first time. He usually doesn't stay long. He goes back and forth and tells the order stuff about you-know-who. He always glares at us every time he sees us. It's so annoying. I never understood why Dumbledore ever trusted him, but ho well."

"Your parents are in the order too?"

"Yeah. So are Bill and Charlie. Charlie's leaving in a couple days though. He's going back to Romania. Says Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards as possible."

"What about Percy?" Hermione asked. As soon as she'd said the name Ron's eyes widened.

"Make sure you don't say his name around mum or dad."

"Why?"

"Dad and him had a really big row. Now every time his name is mentioned dad breaks what he's holding and mum starts to cry. Trust me; you _don't_ want to see that. It's not pretty."

"A row? About what? I can't imagine any row having these disastrous consequences."'

"Do you want the full or shortened version?"

"How long is the full version?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Short."

"Okay. Well first Percy got a promotion. He's working in Fudge's office-junior assistant actually. He thought that dad would be all impressed, but he wasn't. Lately Fudge has been saying a lot of stuff about how anyone who's in contact with Dumbledore can clear their desks out now. Load of rubbish if you ask me. It's obvious that Fudge is scared. Probably doesn't know what to do so he's just going to deny it even though he probably believes Dumbledore. Just doesn't want to face the truth. Anyways, so Fudge thinks that dad's been talking to Dumbledore and then out of nowhere Percy get's a promotion. Well, of course dad's going to get mad. Dad starts saying that the only reason Percy got the promotion was because Fudge wants someone to spy on the family. Knowing Percy, he'd probably do it if the minister asked him to. Then Percy starts saying all this rubbish about how ever since he started working at the ministry he's had to work his butt of to get past dad's bad reputation. Then he made the awful mistake of telling dad that the reason we've never had a lot of money is because dad's got no ambition. _That _didn't sit right with dad, but of course Percy had to make it worse than it already was by telling dad hat he was an idiot to be helping Dumbledore and when Dumbledore went down he was going to go down with him. Then he said at least he knew here his loyalties were and it was with the minister and the ministry itself. He said that if mum and dad were going to become traitors then he didn't want to be a part of this family anymore and he left." Ron finished.

He laughed when he looked over at Hermione and she was sleeping. He stared at her for a couple minutes admiring how beautiful and peaceful she looked as she slept. He debated with himself about whether he should bring her back to Ginny's room or let her sleep in his bed and he in the chair over in the corner. After watching for another five minutes he decided that he wasn't going to disturb her sleep by carrying her into the other room. Instead he gently picked her up and laid her down on the bed so her head was on the pillow instead of resting on the headboard. As he pulled the covers over her he couldn't help but feel the urge to lean his face down a little closer and press his lips to hers. He almost did it, but stopped himself for the fear that she'd wake up and scream. He made up for it by brushing a stray piece of hair form her face and laying his hand on her cheek for a mere five seconds. After moving his hand he walked over to the chair in the corner.

He tossed and turned in the chair trying to get comfortable. After realizing that it just wasn't going to happen he got out of the chair. He figured if he laid on _top_ of the blanket then it wouldn't be bad. He pulled the quilt off the end of the bed and laid down next to Hermione. He put the quilt on him and made sure that there was at least a foot of space between them before turning the opposite way so that he wasn't facing in the direction of Hermione. He quickly fell asleep as he thought about Hermione and the peacefulness that seemed to be radiating from her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron was lying on his bed when he heard a light knock on the door. He was about to get up and open it, but whoever it was decided to open it themselves. To his surprise it was Hermione. He sat up quickly and ran his hand through his hair for no apparent reason other than he wanted to keep himself doing something. He was confused as to why she was there, but quickly forgot about it as she made her way over to him. She was only a foot away from him now. He felt like he was choking as a lump rose in his throat. As she put her arms around his neck she lowered herself so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Hermione, what are you-" He started to ask her but was cut off as Hermione put a finger to his lips and whispered a "Shh."

"But…" He started again, but was cut off this time be Hermione planting a kiss on his lips.

He tried to talk again, but found it particularly difficult to do with Hermione kissing him fiercely. He eventually gave in and kissed her back with longing. This was what he'd always wanted. What he'd always dreamed about. His hands knotted themselves into her hair as she clung to him even tighter. He tried to imagine anything better than this, but he just couldn't. He repeatedly gave her butterfly kisses on her neck until she was gasping for breath. She pulled his mouth back to hers and resumed kissing him. She started to run her hands through his hair as she opened her mouth enough to give him access. She let his tongue play with hers as she wrapped her legs around his torso. She presses herself against him with so much force that they toppled over onto the bed so that they were laying down. They were both laughing as they kissed. Hermione was pretty much on top of Ron now, her legs on both sides of him and both her arms wound tightly around his neck. She pulled her head away and sat up, still laughing. Ron tried to pull her back down so he could kiss her again, but it didn't work. As she looked at him again with a big smile on her face she started to unbutton her shirt. She was about to take her shirt all the way off when…

Ron's eyes popped open as he woke up. His face was covered in sweat, though he had no idea why. That was a good dream. A _very_ good dream. Usually he only sweat when he had a _bad_ dream. He didn't know how was going to look at Hermione the same way ever again. As he thought about this something moved next to him. He looked over to where Hermione had been last night, but she wasn't there. He was sure that something had just moved, but it wasn't him so where _was_ she? Something moved again, but this time it felt like it was right next to him. He looked over to his left and found Hermione, her arms wrapped around his, laying next to him.

She was so close he could _feel_ her body heat radiating off of her. He didn't dare look at her face for fear of what it might do to him. he felt weird having her in such close proximity considering the fact that they were laying a bed together. The urge to kiss her that had subsided overnight crept its way back to the forefront of his thoughts. This time he couldn't resist the temptation. He _had_ to look at her face. He slowly moved his focus from he hands to her face. He was surprised that when he'd looked at her face that nothing had happened. He'd expected something to have changed. Something to change the way she looked to him.

Instead he saw the girl he'd met on the Hogwarts express five years ago. The girl who he'd wanted nothing to do with. The girl who had changed his life. Forever. As he looked at her he imagined waking up like this every morning. He couldn't help but notice that Hermione looked even _more_ beautiful than she normally she did. Maybe it was the hair strewn across her face or the peacefulness with which she slept or…maybe it was the fact that she wasn't perfect. Sure, she was perfect to _him_, but she _did_ have flaws. Flaws that only made her _more_ perfect to him. He longed to just reach out and touch her to prove that she was really there and he wasn't just imagining it.

All of the sudden her eyes started to flutter open. Like she'd been reading his mind and wanted t prove that she was really there too. When her eyes were fully open she was startled to find Ron's face so close to hers. They both automatically jumped back from each other after realizing just how close they actually were. They'd held each other's gaze the whole time.

"What…what am I doing in here?" Hermione asked finally coming to her senses.

"Well, you sort of fell asleep while I was talking last night and I didn't want to wake you up so I let you sleep in my bed." He explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…wait. Where did _you_ sleep?" She asked as the tips of Ron's ears started to turn red.

"Don't worry. You were all the way over there and I was all the way over here. I didn't want to sleep in the chair anymore. It was so uncomfortable." He said. Hermione couldn't concentrate on what he was actually saying. All she could think of was that they had slept in the same bed and somehow she'd ended up clinging to his arm. She was momentarily distracted by her reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room. Her hair was a _mess_! She automatically put her hands on both sides pf her head, trying to hold her hair down. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

"My _hair_! It's a mess!" She wailed.

"You look…" He was at a loss for words. He couldn't even _begin_ to describe how she looked in words.

"See! You can't even think of a word to describe how awful I look."

"No, it's not _that_! I was just thinking that you look like you always do."

"So you're saying that I _always_ look like this?"

"_NO!_ I'm saying that you always look beautiful!" He blurted out before he cold stop himself. He hadn't meant to say it. It just slipped out from the frustration that she wasn't getting what he was trying to tell her. His face turned crimson as Hermione stared at him in shock.

"Well, um…thank you." She said not meeting his eyes.

"Your welcome." He muttered.

"Um…what time is it?"

"About eight thirty."

"Okay, um…I'm going to go get ready and I'll…I'll see you at breakfast." She said as she got up off the bed and walked out the door. As he watched her leave he mentally kicked himself.

"She probably thinks I'm crazy now." He thought to himself. He quickly forgot about this at the thought of breakfast. That was why he loved food. It made him forget about all his problems. For a little while.

**(A/N) Sorry it's taken so long to update it's just that I've got so much crap and school stuff to do. I'm trying to update quicker, but I've got a couple other stories going so it's taking me a little longer. REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
